


【坤丞】野心

by InsomniaMemo



Category: KC - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:28:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21980959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsomniaMemo/pseuds/InsomniaMemo
Kudos: 2





	【坤丞】野心

“啊……坤，不要……不要了”门没关紧的大房间里，有正在“度春宵”的两个人。

被压着狠狠顶撞发出呻吟眼角微红的男生是那个S大最受欢迎的校草，想追他的人大概连蔡家的别墅都站不下。但前几周突然传出这位校草早已经“有家有主”，只不过太过低调导致追他的人都忽略了这个事实。

“宝宝怎么出了家门就不认老公了呢？刚刚不是叫的挺欢的吗？”蔡徐坤一边继续狠狠的在人体内冲撞，一边俯到人耳边戏弄似的说着

“没……没有……啊……是……怕……说出去……对你……不好”范丞丞声音已经染上了些许哭腔，但还是断断续续地回答着

“但是不说出去我就很难受啊，不能和宝宝每天在一起呢”蔡徐坤停下身下的动作，也不拔出来，就这么趴在范丞丞身上故作委屈状说道

“……你不……工作吗？”好不容易得到了些休息的空隙，范丞丞喘着气问道

“要啊，但是我的宝贝更重要啊，工作可以丢我的宝贝不能丢了啊”蔡徐坤扒着范丞丞的脸在人嘴上响亮的啵了一下，玩味似的看着脸通红的自家宝贝

“……”范丞丞不小心就被这不经意间情话撩了去，白暂脸上的红晕颜色又更深了一层

“看我这么专一，宝宝能不能解释下下午的事儿？”蔡徐坤放缓了语气问话，手上也熟练的给人揉着腰

“真的是认错了嘛……当时下意识就觉得是你……没看清脸……谁想到那竟然不是你嘛……”范丞丞不好意思的小声说，越解释越心虚，越说越小声，说到最后一句就跟蚊子声一样了

“那宝宝还毫无戒备地冲他撒娇，我要是晚到一步，你是不是要跟着他跑了？”蔡徐坤听着解释无奈的笑了笑，他家小孩真是心大的不行，连老公都能认错

“……”范丞丞没话说了，垂着眼像个乖乖等着受罚的学生

“我们宝宝连老公都能认错，我怎么能放心呢？”蔡徐坤装生气状板着脸问怀里不敢抬头的小孩

“我……我下次不会了……真的不会了……”范丞丞一抬头看蔡徐坤板着脸，瞬间慌得不行，伸手反抱着蔡徐坤，委委屈屈地道歉

“噗……那宝宝说，”蔡徐坤被范丞丞委屈的小表情逗笑，但还是努力憋着笑教训小孩：“该不该罚呢？”

“……不该……”

说真的范丞丞已经很累了，毕竟自从下午被蔡徐坤抱回家之后除了洗了个澡就一直被按在床上，换了各种姿势，后穴也早已被操软了，穴口周围一圈都是红肿的，自己也射了很多次了，现在已经什么都射不出来了，但身上这个大禽兽还一次都没射呢

“嗯？”蔡徐坤挑眉，俯身咬了口人胸前的红珠，又问了一遍：“宝宝这么不乖，连老公都能认错，该不该罚呢？”一边手又顺着腰滑下去，从还含着那硬物的穴口探进去，又四处按压着柔软的肠壁，又激起范丞丞的一阵呻吟

“……不该……啊……轻……别压……了……哈啊……”秉承着绝不向邪恶势力低头（x）原则的范丞丞依旧嘴硬道，嘴里却不住地发出软乎乎的呻吟声

“啊……宝宝不肯认错呢，那老公只能帮你了哦”蔡徐坤抽出作乱的手指，埋在体内的性器又开始动了一起来，一下一下换着角度用力顶撞着敏感的那一点。被粗鲁对待的穴肉随着动作被翻出来，范丞丞整个人被顶的一耸一耸的，肉体的拍打声也使范丞丞觉得羞耻

“宝宝，以后不要再认错人了哦，要不然惩罚会更严重呢”蔡徐坤压着人的腰发狠地在体内抽插着，每一下都准准戳在敏感点上，让范丞丞彻底软了身子

“啊……不要，不要了……受不了……受不了了……”实在受不住这激烈的惩罚，范丞丞胡乱吻着蔡徐坤的唇，扒着蔡徐坤的肩膀连声求饶。

蔡徐坤见人主动吻着自己最后的一丝丝醋味也都散了去，终是停下了凶狠的进攻，更用力环住怀里的人，交换着甜腻的吻，离开唇的时候，还牵扯出了暧昧的银丝

范丞丞见蔡徐坤放缓了态度，便用力夹紧了后穴，让蔡徐坤没来得及拔出去就射在了后穴里，敏感点被液体不断的冲刷，他却感觉异常满足，又往蔡徐坤怀里拱了拱

“宝宝，以后不能乱撒娇啊，只可以对我”蔡徐坤看着小孩无奈宠溺地笑笑，慢慢抽出自己的性器，把人抱在怀里顺毛

“……嗯，以后不会认错人了”范丞丞心虚的摸摸鼻子，真挚地说

“那怎么样，以后是不是可以去学校找你了？”

“……不可以！”

“为什么？”

“你……你会打扰我上课的！”

范丞丞才不会说他是故意认错人想看蔡徐坤什么反应的呢。但是早上起来时酸痛的腰和肿的不行的后穴让他成功打消让蔡徐坤吃醋的念头

怎么说，吃醋使人心神疲劳

也使人屁股酸痛

End.


End file.
